


Unofficial match

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nickname sul forum: AtobeTezukaTitolo fanfic: Unofficial matchSerie anime/manga: Prince of tennis"Partecipante al contest ‘Dammi un motivo’ indetto da animemanga sul forum EFP "





	Unofficial match

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo fanfic: Unofficial match  
> Serie anime/manga: Prince of tennis  
> "Partecipante al contest ‘Dammi un motivo’ indetto da animemanga sul forum EFP "

Avere un campo da tennis persone, aveva dei vantaggi che Atobe non si sarebbe mai lasciato scappare. Prima di tutto, avrebbe potuto allenarsi anche oltre le pratiche alla Hyotei Gakuen; secondo avrebbe potuto invitare chiunque volesse e perché on approfittare di tale privilegio e chiedere all’unico ragazzo degno del suo regale cospetto di giocare?   
Come poteva lasciarsi scappare un’occasione come quella? Ovviamente Keigo aveva non poté minimamente resistere alla tentazione di invitare Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Era un modo per confrontarsi con quello che poteva considerare un rivale. Voleva dimostrargli quanto forte fosse diventato in quei mesi e che sarebbe riuscito a batterlo anche senza sforzare il suo corpo e causargli un infortunio. Stavolta aveva intenzione di sconfiggerlo dimostrandogli che sarebbe riuscito nell’impresa impegnando tutto sé stesso.   
Desiderava vincere 6 game in me che non si dicesse e dimostrargli che lui era il vero re del tennis.   
I capitano della Hyotei si sarebbe allenato al massimo e, nonostante quello non fosse un match ufficiale, doveva giocare con tutte le sue forze.

*~~~*

Non ci voleva di certo un genio per capire con quale servizio Tezuka avrebbe inaugurato quell’incontro improvvisato. Aveva imparato a conoscere bene il tennista durante tutto il corso dei tornei che si erano disputati quell’anno in Giappone. Atobe poteva dire che nulla era più importante della vittoria per il capitano della Seigaku.  
Non si sarebbe lasciato cogliere alla sprovvista dallo Zero Shiki serve. Aveva studiato bene le mosse di Tezuka durante la partita che l’altro aveva perso contro Sanada. Era riuscito ad individuare il punto debole di tale servizio ed era completamente certo di poterlo ribattere anche ad occhi chiusi, era o non era il re della Hyotei?  
Per fermare il colpo del rivale, doveva colpire la palla prima che lo strano effetto facesse rotolare la palla verso la rete. C’era un momento, un solo piccolo istante in cui colpiva il terreno e lui aveva studiato a fondo ogni minimo movimento di tale colpo scovandone il punto debole: un vero maestro come lui, non poteva di certo fare altrimenti, no? Alla fine ogni tecnica aveva una falla ed era pronto a dimostrarlo a Tezuka sperando di coglierlo alla sprovvista.  
«Pensavi che io non fossi in grado di ribatterlo, vero Tezuka?». Si sentiva così soddisfatto di sé che non stava più nella pelle, era riuscito a fermare il servizio più forte a disposizione del capitano della Seigaku. «Colpirò tutti i tuoi Zero Shiki Serve!».  
Di certo non avrebbe potuto usare a lungo quel servizio se non voleva rimettere il suo braccio, ma conosceva terribilmente bene l’ostinazione del rivale e già immaginava che si sarebbe nuovamente sforzato oltre i limiti del proprio fisico.  
«Credevi che io non lo immaginassi?». Ribatté la palla con un potente dritto e poi cominciò a fissarlo. «Di certo non sei qualcuno che io possa sottovalutare, ma vorrei che tu sappia una cosa, Atobe: io m’impegnerò con tutto me stesso per avere la mia rivincita!».  
«Non speravo di sentire di meglio! Allora sei pronto per ubriacarti di nuovo della mia magnificenza?». Atobe ribatté la palla, ma non prima di usare il Koori no sekai.  
Delle grosse stalattiti si conficcarono nel terreno mostrando in evidenza tutti gli angoli in cui Tezuka non avrebbe mai raggiunto la pallina.  
La palla finì con il fermarsi proprio verso l’angolo destro del campo donando il primo punto.  
Il tennista esultò dentro di sé incominciando a sentirsi già inarrestabile: il re della Hyotei non falliva mai!  
15-0  
Tezuka si preparò a servire nuovamente con un altro Zero Shiki Serve.  
Non gli aveva appena dimostrato che poteva ribatterlo? Doveva rinfrescargli la memoria?  
Così colpì il servizio ad effetto del capitano della Seigaku, ma solo dopo un po’ di secondi, Atobe si rese conto che il rivale non avesse mosso le proprie gambe.  
“Non ci voleva” disse fra sé e sé.  
La pallina incominciò raggiungere il tennista, proprio come se fosse attratta dall’espressione stoica del ragazzo e questo significava solo una cosa: aveva incominciato a usare la Tezuka Zone!  
«Hai già incominciato ad usare la Tezuka Zone?». Ogni suo colpo sarebbe ritornato ai suoi piedi e l’unica cosa che poteva fare per abbatterla, era lottare con tutto sé stesso come aveva fatto già Sanada, ma sapeva che Tezuka avrebbe rischiato grosso. Sarebbe stato uno forzo troppo arduo per il suo fisico e per quanto desiderasse batterlo, non voleva causargli altre complicazioni.  
Per il momento poteva contare solo sul Koori no sekai e sui punti deboli di Kunimitsu.  
Doveva vedere se poteva fermare la rotazione imposta dal capitano della Seigaku, ma in quel momento la sua tecnica sarebbe stata inutile, ma non si sarebbe arreso anche se quel punto era probabilmente spacciato.  
Iniziarono così alcuni scambi che finirono a favore di Tezuka, che con un lob gli impedì di raggiungere la palla.  
15-15  
Atobe era perfettamente consapevole che, se il rivale avrebbe cominciato a sfoggiare tutte le tecniche usate durante il torneo nazionale, per lui non ci sarebbe altra scelta se non quella di ritrovare ad essere il perdente del match. Non poteva permettere che ciò accadesse, doveva schiaccialo prima che incominciasse ad andare oltre le delle tecniche che poteva anche gestire, ma con “Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami” e “Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami” per lui non ci sarebbe stata nulla da fare.  
“Se solo potessi fare affidamento sul mio hametsue no rondo, potrei fare qualcosa!” Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi il modo in cui avesse messo fuori uso il suo smash più potente? Aveva tenuta salda la presa della racchetta impedendo la seconda fare suo spettacolare colpo.  
«Tsk…».  
Non è che si sentisse demoralizzato o cosa, ma sapere di non poter tenere testa all’avversario senza alcune delle sue tecniche più poderose, in qualche modo lo faceva sentire leggermente svantaggio. Poteva ancora cercare di leggere i suoi punti deboli e questo era senz’altro un punto a suo favore, ma non poteva comunque andarci alla leggera.  
Osservò attentamente Tezuka prepararsi per il terzo servizio e fu allora che gli venne un’idea, se avrebbe usato il Koori no sekai precedendo l’altro, allora sarebbe stato in grado di far qualcosa in più.  
Riuscì a vedere le stalattiti e appena intravide quello giusto, sapeva che avrebbe colto il suo rivale alla sprovvista. Colpì la pallina, che stavolta rimbalzò normalmente, ma per Kunimitsu non ci fu nulla da fare facendogli totalizzare 30 punti.  
30-15  
“Sì!” esultò il tennista dentro di sé.  
Atobe sapeva che non sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi battere il capitano della Seigaku, ma aveva tutta l’intenzione di dimostragli che lui, il re della Hyotei, poteva tenergli testa impedendo il suo gioco. Non chiedeva nient’altro se non poter giocare alla pari contro l’unico avversario degno del suo regale cospetto.  
«Ti batterò, Tezuka!». Keigo si mise in posizione per ricevere un altro di quei servizi servizio che, aveva tutta l’aria di non avere effetti particolari, probabilmente chiunque poteva tenere testa.  
«Lo vedremo!».  
Non si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista ribattendo nuovamente il suo colpo, con l’ausilio del Koori no Sekai e totalizzando un altro return ace.  
40-15  
Gli mancava solo un altro punto per riuscire a vincere il primo game, ma era assolutamente certo che Tezuka non potesse mai raggiungerlo in quel momento. Atobe si sentiva imbattibile, insomma il re in quell’istante era inarrestabile.  
Non sapeva dire se il rivale si sentisse alle strette o meno, ma il Zero Shiki serve in quell’istante sarebbe stato inutile visto che riusciva a vedere l’esatto punto dove ribattere la pallina senza che Kunimitsu potesse raggiungerla.  
Era forte, era il più forte di 200 membri della Hyotei Gakuen ed era quello il motivo per cui n’era diventato capitano. Lui poteva tenere testa qualsiasi giocatore con le sue abilità, ma l’unica cosa che non era ancora riuscito a sconfiggere, era il temperamento del coetaneo. Come facesse il rivale ad avere quel tempra? Non aveva mai saputo rispondersi e probabilmente non avrebbe mai capito cosa ci fosse nella mente quel ragazzo.  
Osservava con quale grinta l’avversario cercasse di raggiungere la pallina, esattamente come se quello che stavano disputando fosse una vera partita, ma era stata organizzata solo per divertimento e di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale serietà da parte del capitano della Seigaku.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farcela, anzi era certo che l’altro fosse sul punto di cadere.  
«Attento Tezuka!» gridò Atobe, ma ormai era tardi, l’altro era inciampato prendendo una bella e dolorosa storta.  
Se aveva imparato a conoscere la pasta di Kunimitsu, Keigo sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe lottato contro il dolore pur di aggiudicarsi la vittoria.  
Nonostante l’enorme sforzo fisico, non riuscì a colpire la pallina e così lui, il capitano della Hyotei, finì per vincere il primo game.  
1-0  
Aveva appena vinto il primo game, no? Allora perché non riusciva ad avvertire soddisfazione? Perché non voleva mettere nuovamente fuorigioco un tennista di quel calibro, era quella la risposta.  
Il fatto era che desiderava vincere con tutte le sue forze ma non a scapito di un infortunio dell’avversario. Un tempo non gli sarebbe importato nulla e l’aveva già fatto anche contro Tezuka, ma ne aveva riconosciuto la forza e voleva confrontarsi con lui alla pari senza ricorrere a mezzi trucchetti.  
«Interrompiamo la partita!».  
«Posso ancora giocare».  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare una simile risposta dal coetaneo, ma Kunimitsu era il suo acerrimo rivale e aveva giurato a sé stesso che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a abbattere la sua mentalità, ma non era quello tale momento.  
Il capitano della Seigaku emanava uno spirito combattivo talmente dirompente che Atobe si sentì quasi inginocchiare. La competitività di Tezuka era inimmaginabile, nessun altro sarebbe stato capace di qualcosa del genere ed era senz’altro per la sua determinazione se si fosse innamorato di lui.  
«Perché non vuoi sospendere il match?». Era inutile chiederglielo, ormai aveva deciso di giocare e nulla l’avrebbe fermato, in fondo, la vittoria era tutto per l’avversario.  
«Perché non sono mai stato il tipo da lasciarmi fermare dal dolore, ti dovrei rinfrescare la memoria?».  
Era proprio la sua volitività ad averlo conquistato, ma sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai dato retta. Era inflessibile su certe decisioni e la sua determinazione gli si sarebbe anche potuta ritorcere contro.  
«Se è questo quello che vuoi, ti accontenterò», impugno la racchetta prima di dare il via al secondo game, ma prima guardò Tezuka negli occhi e gli disse: «ma se ti succedere qualcosa al piede, stavolta la responsabilità sarà tutta tua!».

*~~~*

Giocare con tutte le sue forze, lottare contro il dolore e dar sfogo a tutti i suoi colpi più potenti, aveva fatto sforzare così tanto Tezuka al punto che i suoi movimento non era più fluidi come all’inizio della partita.  
In qualche modo erano arrivati al tie-break di quel match al meglio di un set e Atobe cercava in tutti modi di predominare sull’avversario senza però far sforzare ulteriormente il suo piede destro.  
Il servizio di Tezuka ormai aveva finito con il perdere potenza, ma anche le sue risposte non erano efficaci come prima. Alla fine rimanevano pur sempre studenti dell’ultimo anno delle medie, dei quattordicenni ancora non in grado di raggiungere i livelli dei top player e la stanchezza si faceva sentire in entrambi.  
Erano 10-9 per Atobe e gli mancava solamente un punto. Chiunque sarebbe stato soddisfatto di un simile punteggio, ma come avrebbe potuto esserlo? Alla fine il suo unico scopo era poter battere la risolutezza dell’avversario, ma era così caparbio da impedire alla sua mente di cedere.   
La caviglia era addolorata e i suoi occhi vedevano quanto fosse gonfia, ma Kunimitsu resisteva incapace di cedere al dolore.  
Atobe solo dopo aver risposto al servizio di Tezuka, si rese conto che avesse usato di nuovo la triple zone visto che le sue gambe non si erano mosse nemmeno di un centimetro, e colpì con tutta la sua forza la palla con un lob, ma quella tecnica fu inutile visto che pallina in qualche modo andò fuori donandogli la vittoria.  
11-9  
Vincere per la seconda volta per un errore del rivale, non è che gli desse così tanta soddisfazione. Avrebbe voluto vincere con la sua forza, devastarlo con la sua tecnica per schiacciare tutto di lui, compresa la sua mente, ma ovviamente avrebbe dovuto rimandare il tutto alla volta successiva.

*~~~*

Atobe aveva fatto portare dalla servitù una borsa piena di ghiaccio e dell’unguento per alleviare il gonfiore della caviglia di Tezuka, ma la vedeva dura: era così gonfia che probabilmente ci sarebbero volute interi giorni per guarire, ma fortunatamente non si era slogata.  
«Va meglio il piede?».  
«Passerà presto, è solo arrossata».  
“Solo arrossata?” ripeté il capitano della Hyotei nella propria mente.  
Era possibile che qualcuno potesse spingersi così oltre per una semplicissima vittoria? L’amore per il tennis provato da Kunimitsu non aveva paragoni, era disposto anche a sacrificare sé stesso ed era una cosa che lo colpiva fin dentro il profondo.  
«Amo davvero così tanto il tennis?».  
«È tutta la mia vita».  
Keigo non poté resistere alla tentazione di sedersi al fianco di Tezuka senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalla caviglia che doveva essere più che dolorante.  
«Se lo ami in questo mordo, non dovresti più ridurti in questo stato! Ok che questa volta non è nulla di che, ma se il prossimo infortunio sarà grave al punto di un ritorno, saresti disposto a rinunciare alla vita agonistica?».  
«Non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica, so benissimo i rischi che corro, ma la vittoria è la cosa più importante che esista».  
Anche per lui la vittoria era importante ed era disposto a tutto pur di ottenerla, ma se Tezuka, per colpa della sua caparbietà, sarebbe stato costretto ad un ritiro, lui contro chi si sarebbe dovuto confrontare? In tutto il Giappone non c’era nessuno che potesse uguagliare il capitano della Seigaku.  
«Più del tuo futuro?».  
«Sì».  
Non aveva mai visto, fuori dal campo da tennis, uno sguardo così deciso su quel volto quasi sempre inespressivo e ne fu quasi spiazzato.  
«Se tu dovessi ritirarti, cosa ne sarebbe del tuo futuro?».  
«In quel caso mi arrangerò, ma finché posso vincere sarò pronto a sacrificare anche me stesso».  
A volte si domandava cosa ci fosse nella testa del coetaneo, non che non gli piacesse il temperamento ma semplicemente aveva quasi la sensazione che non compresse questo suo lato dove l’avrebbe spinto.  
«Sei consapevole che se continui a fare così, la tua carriera potrebbe correre il rischio di termine senza raggiungere la realizzazione del tuo sogno?».  
«Atobe, stai cercando di farmi una ramanzina?».  
La durezza in quella voce quasi lo colpì, era incredibile come cambiava quando si tarlava di tennis. Un ragazzo che in apparenza gli era sembrato freddo invece ribolliva di desiderio agonistico. Delle volte desiderava che Tezuka potesse nutrire per lui, gli stessi sentimenti che provava per questo fantastico sport.  
«Niente affatto!». Voleva cercare di farlo ragionare, ma Atobe sapeva che probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. «Apprezzo il tuo temperamento, hai una forza mentale che spaventerebbe chiunque, ma dove ti spingerà questa tua mentalità?  
«Fin quanto riuscirò a giocare, mi starà bene».  
Credeva davvero a quelle parole? Atobe ne dubitare, era come se il rivale stesse cercando di convincere sé stesso.  
«Ho visto quando tu tieni al tennis. Vuoi diventare un professionista, ma sacrificare te stesso, non è la scelta giusta!».  
«Chiudiamo qui questo discorso».  
Era incredibile quanto in realtà il coetaneo fosse testardo, era come se il tennis facesse fuoriuscire lati che fino ad allora aveva ignorato potesse possedere.  
Il coetaneo fece per andarsene, ma Atobe lo afferrò per un braccio per far sentire la sua opinione sul suo modo di fare.  
«Devi pensare all’indomani. Senza tennis come ti comporteresti?» Keigo non ottenne risposta alla sua domanda, era come se Kunimitsu stesse ignorando le sue parole. «A me non pensi? Sai cosa significa aver trovare un rivale degno del mio regale cospetto? Finalmente qualcuno è riuscito a tenermi testa, anzi tu sei indubbiamente più forte di me e non sai quanto sia difficile per me ammetterlo, ma io voglio raggiungerti Tezuka».  
«Sei riuscito a battermi già due volte o sbaglio?».  
«Credi che a me basti essere riuscito a vincere con un ragazzo infortunato? Io voglio battermi con te al pieno delle forze, ma se esageri, se per te finirà male, cosa ne sarà di me?».  
«Non m’interessa sentire l’opinione di qualcuno che si crede essere al centro del mondo. Ti svelo una cosa: non sei migliore di nessun altro tennista! Solo perché sei ricco e puoi permetterti di avere un campo da tennis tutto tuo, non fa di te il più forte.  
Possibile che Tezuka deviasse tutti i suoi discorsi? Possibile che non riuscisse a capire il vero significato delle sue parole? Stava cercando di dichiararsi e se continuava a rispondere così male, non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
«Io ti amo, Tezuka! Nessuno potrà mai reggere il confronto con te, la tua mentalità fa di te la persona migliore che esista, ma è proprio perché ti amo che sono preoccupato per la tua sorte, capisci cosa significa?»  
Kunimitsu cercava in tutti i modi di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma Keigo era più intenzionato che mai a farlo ragionare, non poteva in nessun modo accettare che il ragazzo che amava rischiasse grosso ad ogni infortunio.  
«Lasciami andare» urlò.  
«Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho appena detto?».  
Era quasi come se il capitano della Seigaku avesse deliberatamente deciso di non ascoltare la sua dichiarazione, certo forse non era una delle più romantiche e lui l’aveva immaginata in maniera diversa. A cena in un ristorante o guardando un film sul divano, ma non su un campo da tennis spinto dall’esasperazione com’era avvenuto.  
«Hai capito quello che ti ho detto?».  
«Amarmi? L’unica persona che tu ami sei tu! Sei solo un ragazzo narcisista e arrogante, che si crede di essere forte solamente perché è il capitano di una squadra di duecento giocatori!».  
«È questo che pensi di me? Se è così, ti sbagli di grosso. Di te m’interessa ecco, mi fai scatenare un’ansia così forte che vorrei espellere dal mio cuore. Non voglio che tu finisca per gettare i tuoi sacrifici, quelli della tua famiglia, per una singola vittoria. Tu, Tezuka, meriti di diventare un top player più di qualsiasi altro giocatore che io conosca».  
D’impulso abbraccio il “rivale” ma sapeva fin dall’inizio che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli avvertire il suo cruccio.  
«Non riesco a sopportare l’idea che tu abbandoni il tennis, non solamente perché voglio confrontarmi te, ma io ti amo».  
«Sei serio?».  
Era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a dire? Alla fine aveva sempre saputo che il suo amore fosse a senso unico, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il coetaneo non lo prendesse sul serio. Non è che si aspettasse chissà cosa, ma almeno che credesse alle sue parole.  
Così decise di provare un’ultima cosa, così avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del coetaneo rubandogli un bacio, probabilmente doveva essere il primo per Tezuka. Sperava che in questo modo i suoi sentimenti gli potessero entrare dritto nel cuore.  
Ci era riuscito? Sinceramente non lo sapeva ancora ma quegli occhi avevano una luce diversa, proprio come se avessero finalmente compreso l’intensità dei suoi sentimenti.  
«D’ora in poi non fare più queste cazzate».  
«Cercherò di sformi di meno».  
N’era felice, almeno nel loro futuro avrebbero potuto finalmente confrontarsi senza che Tezuka rischiasse nulla.  
«Ora scusa, ma devo tornare a casa».  
«Non da solo». Come avrebbe potuto permettergli di andare via con la caviglia ridotta in quello stato? «Ti farò accompagnare dal mio autista».  
Era finalmente riuscito a far mettere la testa a posto al coetaneo e sperava che anche i suoi sentimenti avessero fatto breccia nel cuore di Kunimitsu  
«Come vuoi».  
Fine


End file.
